mirroredmobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Star
The Dark Star (aka The Rebirthed) is an entity created by The Celestials at the creation of time. Its sole purpose is to cleanse the universe when too many mortal beings tamper with time and dimentional travel. Its rebirth is foretold in millions of different dialects and scriptures but information on the being itself is often mistranslated or simply omitted. It is often heard speaking in numerous voices usually resembling clutter in text form. For example D̶̯̯̅̓ͤ̃a̲̰̜͐r͔͕͚̹͉ͤk̺̗̘͍̺ͣ̆́͗͊̽ ̶̲̹̲̎͑̍̈̈́̍̍S̪̯͕̩̞̳̰̿̆̃̑ṭ̵̭̭̾̈́̀a̛̗̝̪̥ͥ̏͂́r̶̫͔͌ͩ̃̓ͪͦ̚ ̹͔͔͍̮̆ͬ̓̀̔̀̚ỉ͈̰͙̼̰̓́̐̄ͯ͊s̀ͫ҉̤̜̤̫̝ ͔̫͎̻̦͎̩ͤ̌̈̃͐̈t͓̞͈̫̤̤͑̆ͯ̚h̛̩̮̘̲̻ͬͩe̳̱̗̿̂͊̓̐̈́́ ̙͍̜͋̉̂̇̇̓ͅe͈̘̫̫̩̰̍n̩̳̅̒͐ͨd̡̲̟̪̠̻̣ͥͬ͋̏ͨ͗.̥ͦ͋ͦ̋̉ History In the Mobian Universe, there are no scriptures, tablets, or records of such a being ever visiting the planet. The only true mention of Dark Stars appearances were mentioned in star charts and fables related to a star that appears in the skies during the day which only happens to appear on one random day of the year. The Dark Star Saga Dark Stars first appearance was in the Dark Star Saga. The following are the scenarios it has been in since then. The Death of Scourge the Hedgehog The first appearance of the Dark Star happened before a weakened Scourge the Hedgehog in front of his home. After a series of prophetic messages by the mysterious being Scourge decided it best to flee. A high speed chase gave way through the Mystic Ruins where Dark Star effortlessly caught up to the green hedgehog. In a last ditch effort, Scourge attacked Dark Star resulting in a quick grab on Stars part taking Scourge to the sky while continuing with its usually prophecy talk. Dark Star then consumed the physical state of Scourge the Hedgehog causing a serious shockwave in the process, destroying all of the Mystic Ruins turning it into nothing more than a sea of ashes. It was then that the Dark Star gained its physical form. The Death of Scourge the Hedgehog Log here. First Contact with Mephiles the Dark Curious to the sudden spike in power and destruction, Mephiles the Dark found his way into a clearing where before him stood The Dark Star whom found it curious that out of the multiple versions of the same being in each universe, there was only one Mephiles with no duplicates floating around. There were a few more unkind transfers of dialogue before Dark Star found the banter pointless sending its decay aura outwards. Mephiles encased himself in a shield and countered with the Chaos Lance which in turn was simply devoured by Dark Star. It was then discovered that pure chaos energy was absorbed into the body of Dark Star rather than causing damage. The rest of the battle resulted in numerous attacks from Mephiles simply being repelled until the point in which he was thrown back towards the planet with a farewell. Without much of an explanation Dark Star left the wounded Mephiles to fly towards the next city. First Contact with Mephiles the Dark Log Fight Personality Dark Star is a cold and calculated individual with no emotional ties to anything in the world. It views each planet visited as a blight and tends to only find beauty in the skies rather than the surface. Due to its lack of emotion, there is no fear in facing an enemy and even less remorse for unforgivable actions. The concept of emotions is lost as well to the enitity and finds most pleas for help or rises in anger as irrational and sloppy behavior. Abilities and Powers Dark Star has three different forms, each with their own purposes and roles in the purging of the universe. Spiritual Form *'Phasing' - Much like a ghost, Dark Star can pass through solid objects. *'Interdimensional Phasing' - The ability to pass through any dimension to another at will *'Physical State Consumption' - The ability to absorb the physical properties of a mortal to become physical *'Decay Aura' - The ability to kill anything living within a three foot radius. The simpler the life form, the easier the kill. Most mortals can survive five minutes of the aura *'Illusionary Projection' - The ability to project images into the mind of a target. Physical Form *'Flight' - The ability to soar to the skies *'Super Speed' - The ability to travel at breathtaking speeds nearly matching light speed *'Illusionary Projection' - The ability to project images into the mind of a target *'Decay Aura' - The ability to kill anything living within a three foot radius. The simpler the life form, the easier the kill. Most mortals can survive five minutes of the aura *'Unmaking' - The ability to remove a target from creation for as long as desired Genesis Form *'End' - Unmakes the planet via charging the body for three days before imploding and destroying all with it. Category:Villains Category:The Dark Star Saga Category:Characters Category:Legendary Creatures